


Nathan Young a.k.a Klaus Hargreeves

by Idontcare1835



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: The Umbrella Academy failed to stop the apocalypse,  once the space rocks hit the Earth, everyone died, including the siblings.But God, who still didn't want Klaus, sent him to a different world, for a fresh start. Where he became a baby and grew up with a normal(ish) childhood. Where he was known as Nathan Young.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

\--Klaus' P.O.V.--

I turned around, away from my siblings, staring up at the sky. Or more specifically the chucks of moon zooming towards the earth. My hands clutched the dog tags tightly, waiting for the end to come, so I can see Dave. I didn't have to turn around to know that Ben was standing beside me. After all, Ben was always there.

My siblings were fighting in the background, trying desperately to find a way to survive. But I didn't care, not any more so instead I just stay standing there. I don't care that I'm going to die, especially since it means I can finally see Dave once again. Not to mention be able to interact with Ben for once.

"Klaus!" Diego shouts, causing me to turn around, Diego looks afraid, they all did.

"What?" My voice was barely above a whisper, as I stare at my siblings. They're all staring at me, almost like they expected something from me."Do you have any ideas?" Diego asks. I shrug before turning my gaze back to the sky. 

"You're just okay with dying?" Allison asked, her tone was angry, but in reality she was scared. She didn't want to die. I hummed in response, lifting the dog tags to my lips. My siblings all become panicked the closer the moon chunks became, but no one could come up with a good idea. And then, they hit. A sharp pain filled my body before it disappeared just as quickly as came, and darkness replaced the pain.

\---

My eyes spring open as I gasp, lunging forward. I was in the same forest as last time. The only difference was that this time, God was standing before me. Her lips were drawn into a frown.

"You're dead," God commented, she sounded almost disappointed.

"And you still don't want me?" I finish, feeling disappointment wash over me. God nodded in response, slowly.

"Because your world has been destroyed, I will give you a choice," God spoke slowly as if she wasn't sure about what she was saying. "You can either go back to your world, after the apocalypse of course, or you can go to a new world, where the umbrella academy never existed, and start over," I lean forward as God spoke, but in the end, there was no choice really. 

"The second option, I would like to start over please," I say. God studies me for a few seconds, before nodding and turning around. The forest disappears, being replaced by darkness. The next time I open my eyes, they were greeted with a woman. She had brown hair, and a confused smile adorned her face. Her head moved up, looking around. I try and follow her gaze but instead all I see is white. It was then that I realise that I was a baby. The woman sighed as she stared back down at me before she moved inside. She seemed to think for a few minutes before smiling down at me, "Nathan," She whispered, "I'll call you Nathan,"


	2. Chapter One

\--Klaus' P.O.V.--

My eyes snap open, the last thing I remember is the sensation of falling, sharp pain in my stomach and as quickly as it appeared it left, leaving only darkness.

 _Holy Shit, am I dead, again!!_ But, if I was dead then why can't I see, and where is that little she-devil named God. Groaning, I prop myself up on my elbows. I was dressed in a suit, a nice suit.

"Ow," I murmur as my head hits something, so I was in a small space. My eyes narrow, it was only then I realized "Ah, I'm alive," A smile made its way onto my face. "I didn't die, I'm immortal. That's it! I've got a power! I bloody knew it. I've got a power! Who's laughing now?" I shout out happily, grinning manically. But the grin goes away once I take in my surroundings once again. "Help! Help! I'm alive! You buried me alive, you dicks! Help! I'm immortal. That's just great! Thank you, thanks a lot! Un-fucking-believable!" I shout, even though I know that no one will be able to hear me.

 _Fuck you, God, I know what you did._ I thought in anger, as I put in my headphones and turn my music on. At least I have music, for now.

 _It's really not fair, this was supposed to be my second chance, my chance at having a normal fucking life._ Instead, my life is still a freak show. And now I'm lying in my own fucking coffin after falling off a building. I miss my siblings, well Ben. Luther is a fucking arse, no one would miss him. Diego, he was actually pretty cool, always gave me a ride when I needed it. Allison, she had nice clothes. Five is way too fucking dramatic. That little psychopath and Vanya. Vanya's just weird, and as fucked up as the rest of us.

Groaning in annoyance, I close my eyes in. I hadn't thought about my siblings for ages. The last time was the storm. Well during the storm's after effects. After I had seen a ghost.

Even if I was lying six feet underground, literally, I was still happy. After the storm, I was terrified that that was the power that I got. But thankfully it had just unlocked the powers and given me immortality.

It was always a struggle, making sure no one knew about my séance powers. Especially when Kelly was around. It wasn't just the shock of seeing a ghost, it was the memories that they evoked. Mucking around with Ben, being traumatized by thousands of ghosts at a young age, summoning Ben, and Dave.

Fuck I missed Dave. I missed everything about him, in this life, the second I could, I started using drugs. Just to try and ignore the empty feelings. It hurt even more that I no longer had his dog tags. Even now I would find myself reaching up to try and grip them.

The most annoying memory was Reginald. Or Mike. They're both dicks and terrible fathers. One of the youngest memories of Mike I have is that he was telling me being gay is bad. Right after I had stolen my mum's skirt. Wanting to have a father-son relationship for once, I forced myself to like girls, which kind of works. So I've kind of given up on having a father figure.

Sighing I turn up my music to drown out the thoughts. My eyes flickering to the lid of the coffin. This is going to be a long eternity.


	3. Chapter Two

\--3rd P.O.V.--

"He's alive," Kelly shouted in shock. The others all stop walking away; after a glance at each other, they grab the shovels. Painstakingly slowly, they dig up Nathan's grave. When Curtis pops open the lid of the coffin, everyone crowds around. But he's still lying there, his eyes closed.

"He's dead," Curtis responds, his voice low.

"I heard him," Kelly snapped back, though the heat was gone, replaced with sadness. "I think he was knocking one out,"

"That does sound like him," Simon muttered.

"Maybe you just wanted to hear him," Alisha commented sympathetically. "He's gone," Kelly frowned and leaned down to poke Nathan. But before her finger can touch his chin, Nathan suddenly pops up screaming, causing everyone to jump backward.

"What the fuck," Curtis screeches, as Nathan's scream turns into laughter.

"You should see the look on your faces. Classic. Hey, guess what?" Nathan glances around at everyone before looking back at Curtis. "I'm immortal. Can you believe this shit?" Nathan questions as he pushes himself up, "I told you I had a power, it looks like they saved the best for last, huh? Immortality, that's off the A list."

Unable to take it anymore, Kelly walked over to Nathan and slapped him. "You stopped Wanker," Kelly screams as she moves.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Nathan cries as he flinches away from the furious girl.

"I thought you were dead!" Kelly cries as she stops slapping. The two stare at each other for a few seconds.

 _'I thought I'd never see her again.'_ Nathan can't help but think as he sees at the girl he had grown to like. 

"So, if you're not dead, how come you smell so bad?" Kelly asked, mostly, so she didn't have to dwell on Nathan's thoughts just yet.

Nathan sighs before looking away. "I appear to have shat myself,"

"Nasty," Curtis groans while everyone else groans. 

"Were you having a wank in there?" Alisha questions, not being able to keep the curiosity at bay any longer.

"Yeah, so what if I was?" Nathan pips back as he starts turning around. "A man can't enjoy a quick shuffle in his own coffin?" Alisha groans in disgust. "It's not like I was expecting visitors." He sighs before noticing Simon standing off to the side, staring at the ground. "And you," Simon looks up to find Nathan moving towards him. "you little freak. What was all that on the roof of the Community Centre?"

"I was trying to save you,"

"Well, you failed, spectacularly, didn't you?" Simon looks away at Nathan's words in guilt. The immortal teen sighs as he moves away, rubbing his stomach as he groans. "I need to eat. Has anyone got a kebab?"

"Do you want some chewing gum?" Simon offered, holding out a packet of chewing gum.

"Tutti-frutti?" Nathan questions.

"I like it." Simon defends. Nathan stares at him in disgust before stealing the gum with a defeated sigh to hungry to care.

"It was a bad scene in there, man. I thought I was going to starve to death." Nathan complains, before sticking the gum in his mouth.

"You're immortal." Curtis points out. "You can't starve to death."

"You're an expert, are you?" Nathan hisses.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Kelly buts in.

"I should probably go tell my um that I'm immortal," Nathan admits. "Catch you later," and with that, he walks away wiggling in his pants slightly in discomfort as he goes.


End file.
